234: Shush
Shush, A.K.A. Experiment 234, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba. She is designed to use the built-in speaker in her tail to eavesdrop on private enemy conversations; she will cease doing so if she's petted on the head. Her one true place is with Cobra Bubbles as a CIA operative. She is voiced by Samantha Morton. She is activated by two kids with super-soakers. Personality Shush is meddling and secretive, and is a total oddball. She likes doing strange things and enjoys eavesdropping and spying on others. She can be kind with allies and friends, though she is a little dumb at times. She doesn't quite understand the difference between heroes or villians – she just joins the first group she sees. She's a little high-strung and kind of quirky in behavior. However, she is a good fighter and very sneaky, so she is good to be a spy. Her one true talent is listening in on private conversations. Shush can speak a little English, and is still learning, but most of it is kind of rough. Appearance Shush is a pink weasel/mouse-like experiment with large ears containing microphone insides, black eyes, dark brown markings, a large lavender nose, a thin mouth and a speaker at the end of her tail. Her fur is a purple/pink tone, she has darker stripes on her tail, and a paler underfur. She has some light pink markings that go around her eyes and muzzle, and extend down her belly. On Shush's back are two dark red stripes. Her front paws are dark red, while her back paws are tipped red. She has a large muzzle and a big pink nose at the end of it. She has a pair of black eyes and a grey speaker or hooter at the end of her bushy lemur-like tail, where the sound that her flesh antennae, which are inside the ears, comes from. Her extended mouse-like ears are huge, but when folded, they look the average experiment size. She stands 3 feet tall when bipedal, 2 feet 5 inches tall when quadruped, and weighs 15 lbs. Special Abilities Shush can amplify anything she hears through the "speaker" in her tail. Her ears also seem to have sensors sticking out that supposedly gives her extremely-enhanced hearing, and she can direct he hearing to an exact location and drowning everything else out. Weaknesses If Shush is petted on the head, she will stop eavesdropping. Gallery 34663.jpg|Shush's experiment pod Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-07h35m01s78.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-07h36m03s174.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-07h36m12s23.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-07h36m20s100.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-07h36m26s171.png|Shush eavesdropping Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-07h36m59s248.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-07h37m18s183.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-07h37m58s71.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-07h38m16s240.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-07h38m31s133.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-07h38m59s166.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-07h39m09s227.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-07h39m32s241.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-07h40m22s231.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-02-18h43m22s69.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-02-18h43m36s222.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-07h41m44s32.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-07h42m01s154.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-07h42m22s137.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-07h42m30s209.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-07h42m35s22.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-07h42m48s151.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-07h42m56s233.png|Jumba turning Shush off Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-07h46m18s214.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-07h43m25s8.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-21-15h12m24s251.png vlcsnap-2012-07-02-18h40m36s154.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-21-15h13m50s4.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-07h43m59s105.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-07h46m03s35.png vlcsnap-2012-07-02-18h41m15s83.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-07h44m14s234.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-21-15h15m18s183.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-07h44m41s154.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-07h46m51s27.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-07h45m16s99.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-21-16h56m35s58.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-07h45m35s21.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-07h45m45s100.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-21-15h16m58s167.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-21-15h17m45s110.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-21-15h19m55s146.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-07h50m02s144.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-07h50m28s120.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-07h49m22s250.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-07h51m50s204.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-07h51m31s242.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-07h51m40s95.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-07h49m40s187.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-07h52m10s153.png vlcsnap-2012-07-02-18h42m54s54.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-07h52m49s22.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-07h53m05s187.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-07h53m45s174.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-07h54m05s5.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-07h55m40s20.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-07h55m55s93.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-07h56m45s74.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-07h57m24s82.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-07h57m29s6.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-07h56m23s126.png|Shush zapped by Mertle Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-07h56m28s162.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-07h56m33s209.png|Shush immobilized Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-07h57m57s18.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-07h58m31s103.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-07h58m47s19.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-07h59m07s180.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-07h59m15s35.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-21-15h07m55s103.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-07h59m31s205.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-07h59m41s38.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-08h00m16s147.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-21-15h09m56s230.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-08h00m24s215.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-21-15h01m44s236.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-08h00m29s13.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-21-15h03m00s63.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-21-15h03m22s172.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-08h00m40s120.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-08h01m08s146.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-08h01m17s222.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-08h01m56s112.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-08h02m53s169.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-08h02m30s188.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-08h03m21s192.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-08h04m20s226.png|Shush with Cobra Vlcsnap-2013-05-21-14h09m47s96.png panes39.jpg Shushchi.png Trivia *Shush's pod color is green. *Shush is described by the experiment computer screen as, "Experiment 234 Primary function: Eavesdropper". Category:Experiments Category:Females